Déjame Contarte
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Ésa noche entre la multitud de fans una me hizo posar su vista en ella; sí pensé que sería fácil llevarmela a la cama estaba equivocado, esa mujer resultó ser no solo un dolor de cabeza, sino el peor de mis problemas. Empezando por sus labios. -/-


**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de regresar con un one-shot.

Anoche tuve un extraño sueño así que ¿por qué no compartirlo con ustedes? Pensé y pensé la manera de relatarlo y ¡PUF! se dio.

Todos los que siguen: _Mi Pequeño Escándalo_. Estaré publicando prontamente.

Sin más, los dejo con esta humilde historia.

¡Espero les guste!

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Déjame Contarte...**_

**/***/***/**

**Se suponía que yo lo tenía todo, fama, dinero, lujos, autos, mujeres, sexo, fiestas y alcohol. Con 25 años la vida me había regalado la felicidad, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba para ése entonces. Sabía que había algo más, el amor del que tanto hablaban y que el estúpido de mi hermano empezaba a sentir ¿pero yo? Cada vez sentía que no se había hecho para mí. Las mujeres, reí muchas veces al idolatrarlas y llegar a la conclusión que todas eran unas mentirosas-cazafortunas, me emborrachaba, fornicaba con ellas y luego las dejaba prometiendoles llamarlas; típico de los hombres machistas y ególatras como lo era yo. Hasta el último concierto de primavera todo fue igual, pero ésa noche entre la multitud de fans una me hizo posar su vista en ella; sí pensé que sería fácil llevarmela a la cama estaba equivocado, esa mujer resultó ser no solo un dolor de cabeza, sino el peor de mis problemas.**

**Empezando por sus labios.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Para toda la fanaticada! - los fuertes aplausos retumbaron por todo el estadium, nunca antes en Japón se había dado un concierto de tal magnitud. - ¡I love you! -

Las luces bajaron posándose en Inuyasha y la guitarra roja que llevaba en las manos, la bateria repicó calmadamente con los platillos, y un bajo se escuchó finalmente para armonizar la guitarra. Un foco de luz pasaba lentamente entre la multitud de fans, la mayoría mujeres, Inuyasha de vez en cuando miraba al público y les sonreía recibiendo gritos y cumplidos; pero de pronto el foco de luz paró y por debajo de él reflejó una cabellera negra vamboleándose a los lados, desorientada buscando al que Inuyasha creía que era su acompañante. De pronto la mujer miró al frente y por segundos, que parecieron horas, se contemplaron como entablando un idioma solo de ellos, perdiéndose uno en el otro.

- Kagome, aquí tienes tu refresco. - un joven se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios.

- Gracias Houjo, no era necesario. Solo no vuelvas a separarte de mí. -

- Esta bien. -

Inuyasha gruñó semi molesto al ver como ese hombre abrazaba a esa joven que lo había cautivado. De nuevo escuchaba en su cabeza las arduas y exhasperantes pláticas de su madre, sobre encontrar una buena mujer. ¿Debía hacerle caso? Por lo menos trataría de conocerla, y quizás algo más que un simple apretón de manos.

- ¡Gracias a todos por venir! - los bucheos decepcionados de las fans se hicieron sonar por todo el estadium, la miró coger de manos al otro joven y salir lentamente de ahí.

Sin seguir despidiéndose y coquetando con las chicas, como hacía de costumbre, se fue corriendo, se quitó la guitarra roja y la lanzó a un lado, cogió un abrigo negro, las llaves de la camioneta y salió sin dar explicaciones.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó uno de los camarógrafos.

- Si no lo conociese, dijera que esta enamorado - contestó otro contrariado.

Kagome caminaba algo mareada con el olor a fritura y dulce que se exhibía en cada concierto que daban, odiaba ese olor a sudor que se desprendía de la gente que pasaba a su lado chocándola.

- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el concierto Kagome? - pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Kagome? - volvió a preguntar mirando de un lado para otro. - ¿Y ésta qué se hizo? - miró su reloj y vio lo tarde que era. - Perdóname Kagome, pero debo regresar. - echó una última mirada y salió corriendo.

- ¡Houjo! - Kagome forcejeó con el hombre que aún la sostenía pero al salir del callejón, su amigo ya no estaba. - ¿Qué le pasa imbécil? - se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

- Shhh cállate y ven aquí. - de un jalón la agarró por las muñecas y la pegó de la pared, pequeños rayos de luz daban con sus rostros.

- ¿Quién rayos se cree para estarme agarrando de ésta forma? - susurró casi gritando.

- ¿Es qué no me conoces? Pero si estabas en el...-

- ¡Claro que sé quien es! - Inuyasha le tapó la boca y ella bajó el tono. - No me crea estúpida. Pero aunque sea un idol, eso no le da derecho a cogerme de esta forma. -

- No me hables de usted, creo que tenemos la misma edad. -

- ¡Aunque tuviesemos 300 años eres un...! - abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios de Inuyasha impactar contra los suyos.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? -

- Suéltame o gritaré y no creo que tu y yo, nos veamos muy bien en la portada de una revista. Porque como amante te resultaré muy cara. - suspiró más tranquila cuando Inuyasha la soltó. - ¿Ahora como me iré? Houjo tiene auto. -

- Eso no es problema, puedo llevarte. - le mostró las llaves.

- ¡Cállate! Es por tu culpa que estoy en esta situación, nadie ¡nadie! te da derecho a raptarme. -

- ¡No lo hice! -

- ¡¿Y entonces como llamas a eso? - puso las manos sobre sus caderas. - ¡No soy bipolar para secuestrarme yo misma, ni siquiera me pierdo en mi propia cama! -

- ¡Deja de gritar eres molesta! -

- ¡Y tú un estúpido cretino! - respiró - ¡Me mandas a callar y gritas más fuerte que yo!-

- ¡No estoy gritando! - empuñó las manos.

- ¡Claro que no, Inuyasha, estas afinando tu garganta para el horrible concierto que darás mañana! -

- ¡Tonta! -

- ¡Afeminado! -

Se cruzaron de brazos mirando a lados contrarios, la multitud de gente incluyendo fans, se arremolinaban alrededor presenciando el espectáculo que ahora daban, ninguno dijo palabra alguna solo siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al otro día estábamos en la portada de todas las revistas tal como ella había dicho, "Inuyasha Taisho, problemas en su relación amorosa", sin embargo supe de su nombre cuando seguí leyendo el escrito. "Kagome Higurashi, una amante nada ejemplar"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Necesitas hacer algo urgentemente, se supone que eres el idol-modelo a seguir. - el manager caminaba de un lado para otro.

- Tranquilo Miroku, es solo una chiquilla - rió algo divertido.

- El problema es, que mi mujer me matará. - se tocó la cien mientras se escuchaban las puertas abrirse fuertemente.

- ¡Miroku! - se escuchó una voz femenina rechinando los dientes. - ¡Explícame que es esto! - tiró la revista en su pecho.

- Inuyasha te lo explicará. - salió corriendo dejando una enorme corriente de humo sin antes darle un beso en sus labios.

- Hola Sango. - rió algo nervioso. - Pues, lo que ves ahí es simple. - vio como la mujer zapateaba fuertemente y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, carraspeó un poco y prosiguió. - Es que verás, esa joven llamó mi atención. Quise conocerla y solo la retuve por un rato pero nunca pensé que fuese agresiva, molesta, grosera, gritona...- Miroku salió detrás de Sango haciendole el gesto de que se callara la boca, pero Inuyasha seguía con su lista de insultos. - Fea, manipuladora, obscena y estúpida. -

- ¡Retráctate! - Sango estaba echa una furia.

- ¿Debería? Además, ¿qué tiene que ver ella contigo? -

- ¡Kagome es mi prima! - Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Pero si las conozco a todas, nunca la había visto. Además recuerdo a las gemelas, fue una noche muy...- pero al ver la cara de Sango decidió callarse. - Bien, ¿quieres qué me disculpe con ella? Lamento decepcionarte pero no se va a poder, yo no fui quien comenzó todo esto. Siempre le dije que bajara la voz pero ella seguía creyendose Tarzán gritando en medio de la selva. -

- Pobre - se volteó afligida. - Debe estar pasándosela muy mal. -

**...**

Kagome arrugó el ceño confundida, al principio no le tomó importancia pero ya se le hacía muy extraño, siempre que pasaba por un pasillo nuevo todos la saludaban o cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. ¡Ella era la más fantasma de toda la universidad! Y más si ya iba en su último año donde, debería ser menos conocida.

- Hola chicas. - saludó a tres jóvenes que en frente la miraban algo asustadas. - Este día ha sido muy extraño, la gente me saluda o habla tras de mí. Muchos chicos también se me han insinuado. - suspiró. - No creo que ser popular me funcione este año. -

- Kagome - habló una de sus amigas un poco nerviosa. - Debes ver esto. -

Puso la revista en su escritorio y entonces recordó la noche anterior.

- ¡Es un mal nacido! - se paró decidida sosteniendo con fuerza la revista y destrozandola lentamente. - Me va a escuchar. -

Salió del aula de clases dispuesta a asesinar al idol, en el camino se encontró con Houjo pero no podía hablarle en ese momento, no quería desquitarse con él. Silbó lo más fuerte que pudo parando varios taxis, cogió uno y se montó en el área trasera. El tráfico estaba de infierno, el calor hacía que la poca ropa que llevaba en ese entonces se le pegara salvajemente al cuerpo.

- Escúcheme, voy dispuesta a matar a alguien. Si no acelera y estoy en 3 minutos frente a la disquera, juro que usted será el muerto. -

El taxista pisó a fondo el acelerador y en menos de 3 minutos ya habían llegado, Kagome quiso pagar pero el auto arrancó antes que sacara su monedero. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse pero nada le quitaba las ganas asesinas, de querer descuartizar al idol.

- Señorita no puede pasar. - su secretaria se interpuso pero Kagome frunció los labios y el ceño más de lo que estaban.

- ¡Nadie me va a prohibir entrar en esa oficina y despellejar vivo al idiota que tiene como jefe! - recalcaba cada palabra mientras daba paso por paso.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer nada. - la secretaria vio con nervios a Inuyasha y luego salió temblando.

- Hola Kagome, oye lindo nombre por cierto. -

- Eres un hijo de...-

- Shhh, mi padre esta al otro lado y si te escucha te aseguro que de esta oficina no sales. -

- ¡Me importa una mierda tú y tu estúpida familia! - respiró tratando de calmarse. - Solo quiero que desmientas ésta farsa, no soy tu amante. -

- Recuerdo que me dijiste que como tal, me saldrías cara. Dime ¿qué deseas a cambio? -

- Mi vida de antes, donde nadie me veía y era feliz siendo como era. - se masajeó la cien - ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida revolviéndolo todo Inuyasha? -

- No hice nada, solo quería conocerte. Pero resultaste una altanera. - frunció los labios.

- ¿Conocerme? Pero si tienes a media población mundial a tus pies. -

- No sé que tienes que me atrae, siento que te conociera de antes. Algo en ti me hace desearte, tenerte, amar...-

- ¡No lo digas! - se tapó los oídos. - ¡Y ya no te acerques más! Eres un idol Inuyasha, solo podemos tener una noche ardiente de sexo. ¿Era eso lo que buscabas, solo diversión? -

Tal vez sí se acercó a ella queriendo pasar una noche escuchando sus gemidos de placer, y jalandole ese pelo negro deseable, pero nada como sus labios que lo incitaban a comerlos. Incluso cuando los probó supo que sería difícil no volverlos a besar.

- ¿Puedo...?- la sujetó bruscamente de la cintura mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de ella. - ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? - pero para su sorpresa fue ella quien acortó la distancia, el día anterior no pudo disfrutar de esa maravillosa sensación que ella producía en él, solo con el simple roce de sus labios le ponía a latir el corazón alocadamente.

Y entonces recordó una vez más las pláticas de su madre sobre el amor y sus emociones.

- ¡Suéltame! - lo empujó.

- ¡Estas loca, primero me besas y luego quieres que me aleje! - frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eres un grosero, insensible, idiota e imbécil! - salió corriendo. - ¡No quiero verte más! -

Kagome sabía muy bien lo que empezaba a sentir y aunque solo llevaban 2 días de conocerse, el fuerte lazo que empezaban a crear sería difícil de romper y ella no se quería arriesgar, por un hombre mujeriego.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y ése no fue el final, Kagome Higurashi era la primera mujer en toda mi vida que tenía los ovarios para rechazarme, sé lo que piensas y es que el orgullo de un hombre no se hiere sin que el otro pague las consecuencias; pero la realidad es que en esta historia terminamos pagando los dos por idiotas. Luego de que se fue empecé a mandarle regalos, cartas, obsequios, flores con tal de enamorarla y luego hacerle sufrir; todos me los rechazaba excepto las flores así que en San Valentín llené la entrada de su casa de rosas, mandé a su universidad lirios y que su habitación estuviese pregnada de flores silvestres de todos los colores. Así fue pasando el tiempo, le invitaba a salir aunque se negaba, le hacía berrinches por teléfono solo para escucharle la voz y en 8 meses después, me había dado cuenta que desde el primer momento en que la vi, me había enamorado de ella.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Mamá prometo volver temprano! -

- ¡Pórtate bien! - la mujer se asomó en la puerta de la cocina. - Crecen tan rápido. -

Kagome salió corriendo iba con 15 minutos de retraso, había quedado con sus amigas para ir al cine y éstas la esperaban en la parada de autobús, pero el motor de un auto a sus espaldas la hizo respingarse con algo de miedo. ¿Quién la seguía? Pero la pregunta sería, ¿querían hacerle algo malo? Apuró el paso sintiendo el motor cada vez más cerca de ella, frenó a su lado y al voltear quiso que el mundo se tragara ese auto y su conductor.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha? ¡Estuve a punto de morir por un susto! - paró de correr tocándose el pecho.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tu viaje a París? - arrugó el ceño molesto.

Era cierto, toda su vida soñó con poder abrir un restaurant de repostería en ese país, incluso aprendió a hablar el francés a la perfección. Hacía un poco más de 2 semanas que la habían llamado dándole el crédito principal, para montar su negocio y en 3 días se iría de ahí; Inuyasha estaría viajando para un concierto en Venezuela así que no le vio el caso decirle, pero muy en el fondo le dolía no volverlo a ver.

- Me dieron el crédito, podré montar mi restaurant. -

- ¿Cuándo te vas? - sintió la voz quebrarsele.

- En 3 días. -

Inuyasha quiso morir con cada palabra que ella le decía. ¿No la volvería a ver jamás?

- Significa el final, ¿cierto? - apretó el volante molesto.

- Supongo que sí. - suspiró. - Lamento no haberte dicho nada Inuyasha, pero todo se dio muy rápido y tu ese día estarías viajando para empezar tu gira. Igual podremos vernos en uno de tus conciertos o prometo venir para tu cumpleaños. -

- ¡No se trata de eso! - Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por el grito. - ¡Te vas, te vas de mi lado y no volveré a verte jamás! -

- ¡No es eso lo que he dicho! También tengo sueños y tú estas cumpliendo los tuyos. -

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora? -

- Estoy joven y quiero empezar mi negocio además debo ayudar a mi familia, no somos millonarios como tú ni nos sobran los lujos. -

- Permíteme ayudarte - bajó del auto. - ¿Cuánto necesitas? -

- ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? - arrugó el ceño. - ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? Tengo derecho a ser feliz. -

- ¿Feliz sin mí? -

¡Mierda! ¿Era eso lo que quería decir? Quizás se equívoco, ó puede que esté aceptando algo más fuerte que un simple sentimiento.

- No te entiendo - sintió un nudo colarse por su garganta.

- Solo no te vayas ¿sí? - le agarró la cara con sus manos. - Puedes venir a trabajar conmigo, si quieres te ayudo a abrir tu negocio aquí. Pero quédate Kagome, hazlo por mí -

Si no fuese por el pelo negro que se entrelazaba entre sus párpados, puedo creer haber visto agua en sus ojos dorados.

- Debo irme Inuyasha, tienes tu futuro aquí y el mío esta en Francia. - respiró ahogadamente y dándole un beso en una de las manos, que sostenían sus mejillas, se alejó. - Prometo venir en navidad -

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo dejando a Inuyasha más confundido que de costumbre, ¿debía luchar o vencerse ante ese sentimiento que aún no descifraba?

- ¡Estúpido amor! - lanzó al viento entrando de nuevo en su auto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_(Risas)_ No creas que esto acabó aquí, somos tan tercos que pienso y nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo a la hora de la cena. En ese instante no pensé en nada más, 3 días después recibí una llamada suya pero fui incapaz de despedirla, sabía que mi egocentrismo Taisho se desbarataría ante sus ojos y el llanto no se compararía con lo que haría, si al principio la detuve por sorpresa ésta vez si la secuestraría y nada, pero nada, podría apartarla de mi lado. Cancelé mi gira por el mal clima sin embargo Miroku nos puso a practicar todo ese día, al principio traté de no pensar en ella pero luego su recuerdo me taladraba la mente y no podía seguir tolerando el ruido de la bateria. **

**Tiré mi guitarra y sí; fui por Kagome.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Maldita camioneta del 80'! - pateó con fuerza la llanta sin aire.

¡Ahora si odiaba al mundo! Pensó que no necesitaría su auto pero a mitad de ensayo, supo que su vida sin Kagome no sería la misma. ¡Amaba a esa mujer! Y no le importaba si eso afectaría su carrera, desde hace algún tiempo había pensado retirarse como solista y formarse como productor, pero ahora sus sueños se veían incompletos sin un rumbo seguro a donde ir.

Kagome no estaba en ellos.

Y cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de perderla los pulmones se le contraían y mientras caminaba a la fea camioneta, que uno de los camarógrafos le había prestado para que fuese a buscarla, los ojos le ardieron por el llanto contenido. Al fin había conseguido una mujer digna del apellido Taisho, una mujer a la que amaría, respetaría, y cuidaría por el resto de su vida.

Miró su reloj y supo que ya era tarde, apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos los cuales rodeaban parte del techo de la camioneta, y ahí quedó un rato tratando de no llorar sino feliz de que ella, haya encontrado su felicidad.

- ¿Inuyasha? - escuchó a su espalda, sin pensarlo se volteó y ahí la vio parada frente a él. La abrazó efusivamente escondiendo la cara entre su cuello. - ¿Estas llorando? - sintió una pequeña risa. - ¡Tramposo! - lo alejó de ella y efectivamente, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. - Inuyasha - volvió a abrazarlo.

- No te fuiste. - susurró en su oído emocionado.

- ¿Cómo iba a irme sin despedirme de ti? ¡Hiciste que perdiera mi vuelo! - empuñó las manos en su pecho arrugandole la camiseta. - Estuve esperando por 1 hora - sozolló.

- No llores. - le agarró el pelo.

- Es que no lo entiendes Inuyasha, no podía irme sin decirte que te amo. -

La alejó un poco para verla a los ojos, sabía que no mentía y él no podía sentirse más feliz en su vida. Haría cualquier cosa porque ella cumpliera su sueño y él nunca volvería a dejarla ir.

- ¡Eres una tonta! - la besó. - Pero así te amo demasiado -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? Nos casamos 2 años después y montó un pequeño restaurant de repostería, que esperamos convertirla en franquicia. Le pedí que se quedara en casa pero ella quiso venir, me salió mal domada pero ya estoy trabajando en eso. -

- ¡Inuyasha! - escuchó a su lado sintiendo un fuerte peñizcón.

- No estoy diciendo nada malo, ni que te molestara cuando te tocó aquí. - rozó con las yemas de los dedos el muslo de su pierna. - Y te beso aquí - sacó su lengua y le humedeció la clavícula.

- Te espero en el auto - se escabulló de sus brazos y semi-corriendo se alejó.

- ¡Cuidado con el bebé! -

- ¡No soy tan estúpida Inuyasha, mejor despídete rápido volveremos el domingo! -

Lanzó un beso y luego se volteó sonriendo.

- Ya la escuchaste, debo irme pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre serás la primera mujer en mi vida, pase lo que pase nunca te olvidaré. - besó el césped. - Adiós madre. -

Se paró y corriendo llegó donde Kagome que le sonreía tiernamente, él la abrazó y no pudo evitar besarla.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me he vuelto adicto a tus besos? - volvió a besarla.

- Sí, pero no me canso de oírlo. Te amo. -

- Y yo te amo a ti, Kagome de Taisho. - la abrazó.

- Que bien se escucha eso. -

Y mientras entraban en la camioneta, Inuyasha sintió una brisa cálida pasar entre sus negros cabellos y perderde por su oído, supo entonces que su madre no solo le daba la bendición a su matrimonio. Sino que le pondría el nombre a su bebé que nacería en algunas semanas.

- Kagome ¿que te parece sí...? -

- No - respondió tajante.

- Pero...-

- ¡No! La bebé se llamará como yo lo diga te guste o no. - cruzándose de brazos miró a un lado.

Bueno tal vez se lo pondrían a la próxima, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que Kagome mandaba y nada ni nadie, le haría cambiar de opinión aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Le pasa por encontrar una esposa mandona, terca, grosera, gritona y mal hablada.

¡Pero cuánto amaba a esa mujer!


End file.
